Kidnapped
by Harold Finch and Grace luvr
Summary: 6 year old Ray Jr. is out in the front yard playing when a man pulls up and convinces Ray to come with him. He is being held hostage by a man, who wants revenge on Lieutenant Horatio Caine. Will Horatio play the sick man's game and get to his nephew in time? Or will Horatio loose Ray Jr., as well as a huge part of himself? (Takes place in present time. 2014)
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapped

Chapter 1

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! This is my first C.S.I. Miami fanfic. So this is set in the present, and I've made Ray Jr. 6 years old. I hope you enjoy, and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

Ray Jr. was staring at his mother with his pleading light brown eyes.

"Please mom! Pleaseeeeeeee!?"

"Alright, alright Ray. You can play outside for one more hour, then you have to come in for dinner."

"YES!"

Ray ran over and hugged his mother at her waist. It was as high as he could reach.

"Thanks mom!"

Ray bolted out the front door and back into the front yard.

_*10 minutes later*_

Ray was kicking his soccer ball around the front yard, when a black car pulled up in front of the house. An Israeli man dressed all in black emerged from the car. Ray was completely unaware of the man until he was directly in front of him. The man put on a fake smile and bent down in front of Ray Jr.

_*The little bastard resembles him more than I expected! No worries, once I've got my hands on him he won't resemble a damned thing!*_

The man began to speak, with a thick middle eastern accent.

"Hi there."

Ray looked up at the man and smiled shyly.

"Hi."

"Have you seen a cute little white dog run through here?"

Ray Jr.'s smile immediately widened.

"You have a dog!?"

"Yes. I have two actually."

"Cool."

"You know you look like a very smart boy. How old are you?"

"Six."

"You do good in school don't you?"

"Yes. I'm in the first grade."

"First grade huh. I could use someone as smart as you to help me find my dog. Would you like to help me?"

Ray's face brightened, but then he thought about what his mother always told him.

"My mommy tells me that I shouldn't get in cars with strangers."

"Well, my name is Yosef. What's your name?"

"Ray."

"Well see. Now we are not strangers anymore Ray. Now would you like to come with me?"

Ray didn't waste a moment to answer.

"Yeah!"

"Great let's go."

Yosef led Ray Jr. to his car and opened the passenger door. He waited until Ray was in before shutting it behind him.

_*Now I have got you, you little shit!*_

Yosef opened the driver's door, got in, shut the door, started the engine, and took off.

_CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI_

About half and hour later, A large black hummer pulled into the driveway of the Salas residence. Horatio emerged from the hummer and immediately placed his sunglasses over his cobalt blue eyes. He slowly walked over to the front door and rang it. As soon as the beautiful Columbian opened the door he felt himself go slightly red and looked down shyly.

_*God! What is it about this woman. I can't get her out of my mind. She's so beautiful. This is wrong! For god's sake she was married to my brother! Besides, she's to good for me. Look at her beauty and look at me. She would probably laugh in my face.*_

"Hey!" she smiled at him brightly.

He smiled and looked up at her.

"Hey."

"You know you're just in time for dinner Horatio, would you like to join us?"

"Umm…. That sounds great actually. Thanks."

"Come on in."

Yelina moved over to the side and let Horatio in. Once he was in she closed the door. Horatio took off his sunglasses and slid them into his pocket.

"So where's Ray?"

Yelina looked at Horatio with a confused look on her face.

"Ray's outside playing in the front yard. You should've walked right by him."

Now it was Horatio who had a look of confusion written all over his face.

"I didn't see Ray when I pulled up, or when I walked to the door."

Yelina immediately felt concern starting to take over her body. She quickly walked over to the door and ran outside. She spotted his ball, but no sign of Ray Jr.

"I don't see him!"

"Check the back yard. I'll check upstairs and see if he slid by you while you were in the kitchen."

Yelina nodded and ran around to the back yard while Horatio went upstairs. He checked his bedroom, the bathroom, Yelina's bedroom, and the guest bedroom. Horatio ran downstairs and checked the living room, kitchen, and ran over to the basement door. He opened it and shouted downstairs.

"Ray!? Ray are you down there buddy!? Ray!?"

No answer. Horatio shut the door and saw Yelina running back in the house.

"Was he outside!?"

"No! He wasn't upstairs!?"

Horatio shook his head.

"Or downstairs."

Yelina was now hysterical. She began to sob loudly and fell forward. Horatio ran forward and caught her just in time. They both sunk down onto the floor and Horatio held Yelina in his arms as she sobbed. He decided to try and comfort her.

"It'll be alright Yelina."

"No it won't! I should have been watching him! He's only six years old! My little boy is out there somewhere, probably frightened to death! What if someone came and took him!? I'm a horrible mother!"

Horatio turned Yelina's head towards him.

"You listen to me. Yelina Salas you are the best mother I know. You love and care for that little boy. You teach him right from wrong. You would die for Ray. And if that's not being a good mother… then I don't know what is."

Yelina looked up at Horatio with a sad smile and red puffy eyes. He pulled Yelina closer to him.

"We'll get him back. I swear to you, I'll find him or die trying."

Horatio gently kissed the top of her head and held her tighter.

**Author's Note 2: So let me know what you guys think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Kidnapped

Chapter 2

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Sorry about the long wait, life got busy suddenly. So I know that it was a little unbelievable that Yelina wasn't keeping an eye on Ray Jr., so I'm going to add something in this chapter to it make it more believable without changing the whole story plot. I'm going to redo the entire first chapter from Yelina's point of view. As always, reviews are appreciated. :D**

_Yelina's POV_

I look down at my little boy and stare into his big brown almond shaped eyes. My heart instantly warming. I knew that I could not deny him the pleasure of playing for one more hour. He loves to play with that soccer ball that his uncle had bought for him.

"Alright, alright Ray. You can play outside for one more hour, then you have to come in for dinner."

"YES!"

I wrapped my arms around Ray's head as his small arms wrapped around my waist in a thank you hug. He ran outside and I walked away to finish up dinner.

_*10 minutes Later*_

My hands are on auto pilot as I cut the lettuce for the salad I was preparing. My hands are cutting lettuce with the knife, but my eyes are glued at Ray Jr. through the kitchen window. I watch him kick the soccer ball back and forth across the front yard. He smiles happily causing a wide smile to spread on my own face. But, my smile quickly disappears when the knife comes down on the side of my index finger. I let out small yelp of pain. I quickly look down at it and see that the blood is beginning to ooze out. The cut isn't that deep so I decide to run upstairs and bandage it up in the bathroom. I spend a good ten minutes getting the bleeding to stop, and another five minutes to search for and apply a couple of bandages. So, about fifteen minutes later I run back down stairs. Just when I was about to go back in the kitchen to finish the salad and check on Ray, the door bell rings. I walk over to the door and look out one of the narrow stain glass windows next to it. As soon as I see the large outline of a black hummer, I instantly know who it is. I straighten my white tank top, make sure my white capris aren't too wrinkled, I look down at my white sandals and think I look good enough. I open the door and there he is, the man of my dreams. The man who's been there for me and Ray Jr. since day one. The man who's been more of a father to Ray Jr. than Ray Sr. will ever be. The man whom I shouldn't harbor romantic feelings for, since I was married to his dead brother. That man, is Horatio Caine. He's standing tall in a black suit with a light blue dress shirt. His beautiful fiery red hair is blowing in the hot Miami breeze. His cobalt blue eyes are hidden by his jet black sunglasses. I think he's perfect. I know that it's wrong to have feelings for my dead husband's brother, but it feels so right.

_*Who am I kidding? Horatio would never be with me. He's smoking hot, and I'm just average. It just will never happen. Simple as that. But that doesn't mean that I can't admire him or try to look pretty from time to time.*_

I notice that once I finally come in contact with his eyes, he quickly and shyly looks down.

_*Was he just checking me out? No way. Don't start getting your hopes up Yelina. There's no way in hell he feels the same way you do.*_

I get my voice back and speak up. A smile spreading on my face because of how adorable he looks when he's shy.

"Hey."

He shyly looks up at me and smiles through his shades.

"Hey."

I can't even describe the number of things his whiskey smooth voice does to me.

"You know you're just in time for dinner Horatio, would you like to join us?"

I praying to god that he's staying for dinner, and not just here to check up on me and Ray real quick.

"Umm…. That sounds great actually. Thanks."

Thank you Jesus!

"Come on in."

I open the door wider and move out the way. I watch him slowly walk in and I close the door behind him. He takes off his sunglasses to reveal his blue eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that I could just loose myself in for days on end. I must be staring because Horatio clears his throat and speaks up first.

"So…. where's Ray?"

I look at him with confusion etched on my face.

"Ray's outside playing in the front yard. You should've walked right by him."

Now it was Horatio who had a look of confusion written all over his face.

"I didn't see Ray when I pulled up, or when I walked to the door."

My motherly instincts immediately began to take control of me. I run to the door and throw it open. I dash outside and see Ray's ball, but no Ray.

"I don't see him!"

"Check the back yard. I'll check upstairs and see if he slid by you."

I nod and run around the side of the house to the back yard. My heart beating heavily in my chest the whole way. I get to the back yard and find emptiness except for trees and Ray's swing set. Still no Ray Jr.

_*Maybe Horatio found him in the house somewhere. Please let Horatio find him in the house.*_

I run back around the side of the house and run through the front door. I see Horatio but Ray's not with him.

"Was he outside!?"

Did Horatio just ask me if Ray was outside!? That must mean he didn't find him in the house.

"No! He wasn't upstairs!?"

Horatio shook his head.

"Or downstairs."

I immediately feel myself become hysterical. We must have missed something, but I know better. Horatio is a cop, he knows how to look for things. If Ray was here, he would've found him. Tears quickly form in my eyes and I let out a loud sob. I feel myself uncontrollably falling forward. I brace myself to feel the painful impact of the hardwood floor, but I instead feel myself land in Horatio's warm, strong arms. We both sink to the floor. Horatio holds me tightly as I cry hysterically into his shoulder, completely grief- stricken. He tries to comfort me but it doesn't work.

"It'll be alright Yelina."

"No it won't! I should have been watching him! He's only six years old! My little boy is out there somewhere, probably frightened to death! What if someone came and took him!? I'm a horrible mother!"

I feel Horatio's strong hand gently cup my chin and turn my head to face him.

"You listen to me. Yelina Salas you are the best mother I know. You love and care for that little boy. You teach him right from wrong. You would die for Ray. And if that's not being a good mother… then I don't know what is."

I look up at him and smile sadly. Even in a situation like this, he knows what to say to make me feel better. He pulls me closer to his chest.

"Is there anyway he could've just wandered off down the street?"

I shake my head.

"No, there's no way. He knows not to do that."

"I'm sorry but you know I have to ask you this Yelina. Where were you when Ray went missing?"

I close my eyes briefly and reopen them.

"I was watching him the whole time until about fifteen minutes before you got here. I cut open my finger while making dinner, I went upstairs to stop the bleeding and find some bandages. As soon as I came downstairs, you rang the door bell. And just like that, Ray Jr. disappeared off the face of the earth in those fifteen minutes. I should've told him to come inside when I had to go upstairs. Leaving a six year old unattended for that long! What was I thinking!?"

Horatio held me tighter.

"Shhh, it's okay. We'll get him back. I swear to you, I'll find him or die trying."

Horatio kissed the top of my head and continued to hold me in my current time of need.

**Author's Note 2: So, I did make the ending a little different from the ending in the first chapter. And there you have it, Yelina wasn't paying attention because she injured herself and went upstairs to clean it all up. Let me know what you think, and as always reviews are appreciated. Also If I don't update sooner, I'm giving you permission to come and shoot me square up my ass! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Kidnapped

Chapter 3

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! So I know a lot of you are reading this story. But I need to know what a lot of you guys think so far. Should I continue or not? I'm not one to nag, I just need more than 1 review for a chapter. Please help me out here guys, I plan to make this an action filled story full of love, pain, twists, and turns. Let me know what you're thinking guys. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Kidnapped

Chapter 4

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So, I'm very impressed with what you all think so far. And I appreciate you taking the time to review and private message me. Now, I'm going to need everyone's opinion on something, so I can write up the next chapter. Should Horatio call his team and ask for their help, or should he try to fly solo on this one? Let me know what you think, and I'll have an update by either next Friday or next Saturday. Thanks! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Kidnapped

Chapter 5

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. As expected, having Horatio's team involved won out. So, I'm done postponing this story so much. Now, enjoy the chapter and please leave a review positive or negative, I can take criticism! :D**

It had been a good 30 minutes since Ray had gone missing and Horatio was still on the floor holding a hysterical Yelina. He still tried to comfort her.

"Yelina, sweetheart, it's going to be all right."

"No it's not Horatio! This is one time when it's just not going to be o.k.! And then… oh my god!"

Horatio looked down at her in alarm.

"What is it!?"

"I completely forgot about Rick! He'll be here soon! He'll tell me I'm irresponsible and that I'm an unfit mother, and I just don't know if I can take it Horatio!"

Horatio cupped her chin, and turned her face up towards his.

"That's not going to happen, and do you know why?"

Yelina shook her head.

"Because, I'm going to get my team on this, and we are going to find Ray Jr."

Yelina talked in between sobs.

"But… what….. about…..Rick?"

Just the sound of Stetler's name, made Horatio's blood boil. He knew that Rick was abusing Yelina, but what he didn't know was why Yelina put up with it. Why didn't she break up with him, she deserved so much better. She was so beautiful, that he was sure Yelina could have any man she wanted. He just prayed that one day, that man would be him. But he didn't dare get his hopes up.

"I'll be with you when Rick gets here, and I promise I won't let him talk to you like that."

Horatio gently cupped her cheek.

"I promise."

Yelina nodded, and her tears actually stopped. Horatio stood up, pulled her to her feet, and guided her into the living room. He sat her down on the couch, and sat across from her on the coffee table. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Delko."

"Eric."

"H. What's going on?"

"I need you, Ryan, Calleigh, Natalia, and Frank over here at Yelina's house ASAP. The address is 1247 beach drive."

Eric could hear the fear in Horatio's voice.

"H. What's going on?"

"I think someone kidnapped Ray Jr."

"Oh god. H I'm sorry."

"It's alright, just get here as fast as you can Eric, I really need your help."

"We're on our way brother."

"Thanks Eric."

Horatio ended the call. He looked up at Yelina, and saw the slightly lost look in her eyes. He placed a hand on her arm and she sent him a sad smile. Their little moment was interrupted by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. But, it didn't sound like a hummer.

"Horatio, It's Rick!"

"Don't worry, I'm here. Alright, I'm here."

They listened as a key turned in the door.

"You gave him a key!? You haven't been going out long enough to give him a key!"

"He asked for one."

"If he asks for the gun in your drawer upstairs, will you give him that too!?"

Yelina hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry Horatio."

Horatio sighed and moved next to her on the couch.

"It's alright Yelina. Everything's going to be alright."

The door swung open and quickly slammed shut.

"Yelina!"

Horatio watched as Yelina visibly cringed, and answered back nervously.

"I'm in the living room Rick!"

They listened as Rick's footsteps grew closer, until he was in the same room as them. Rick's eyes darkened as they landed on Horatio.

"Oh, Horatio, what are you doing here?"

"Well Rick, Yelina is my sister in law, she's my family, therefore I have a right to visit her. Why are you here."

"Because, she's my girlfriend, and I can be here whenever I want."

Horatio lowly growled at the other man's smugness.

"So, why are you really here."

"Well, first I was just here to visit, but something happened and I wound up staying."

"Well, what happened."

"Ray Jr.'s been kidnapped."

Rick looked over at Yelina.

"How?"

Yelina looked down at the ground. Rick raised his voice.

"How Yelina!?"

"I let Ray Jr. go play outside while I was cooking, I was watching him from the window. I wasn't paying attention, and I cut myself a little deep with the knife. I went upstairs to stop the bleeding and bandage it up. It wasn't going to take long, so I figured I'd leave Ray Jr. outside. I came back down a few minutes later and Horatio was at the door. That's when I realized that Ray wasn't outside, we searched the whole house for him, but he was nowhere to be found."

Yelina barely got the last part out before she erupted into another fit of sobs.

"How do you leave a six year old unattended!? You are the most irresponsible…"

Horatio stood up.

"Rick."

"And what, you're just going to condone her in her wrong doing!"

Horatio said nothing. Rick turned his gaze back to Yelina.

"Not only are you an unfit mother, you're a stupid worthless bitch!"

Rick raised his hand, and Horatio ran over and caught Rick's hand, just before it connected with Yelina's beautiful face. Yelina watched in astonishment.

"Rick, the next time you feel like hitting someone, why don't you beat on someone your own size! And why don't you stop being a punk and stop hitting women! Why don't you act like the big man you make yourself out to be and hit a man!"

Rick laughed and shook his head.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into Horatio."

"Neither do you Rick."

"First of all Horatio, don't touch me."

Rick snatched his hand out of Horatio's grasp.

"I won't touch you, if you don't touch her."

"I can't make any guarantee's Horatio."

"Neither can I Rick. And if you keep putting your hands on her. I will show you that I can't make any guarantees."

Rick and Horatio stared into each others eyes immensely and angrily. Horatio had a good mind to give Rick a taste of his own medicine. His thoughts were quickly destroyed by the sound of the door bell. He looked out of the window and saw a hummer. He immediately knew it was his team.

_*Saved by the bell.*_

**Author's Note 2: Alright guys, please let me know what you thought of this chapter! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Kidnapped

Chapter 6

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I am so, so, so sorry about the long wait. I know its been 3 weeks since I last updated, but some unexpected things suddenly came up in life. From now on, I'm going to try to update either every Friday or Saturday. :D Thanks for all the kind reviews last chapter, and please enjoy the next chapter of kidnapped!**

Yelina quickly stood up from the couch, eager to escape the strong tension in the room between the two men.

"I'll get it."

Neither man paid her any attention as she walked to the door. Their eyes remained locked angrily. Right now, the only two people in their world was Horatio in Rick. Their world was filled with fire, anger, jealously, hell, damnation, and pure hatred. They hadn't even noticed when the team had walked into the living room, remaining quiet out of the fear that one of the men might lash out at them. Frank however, coughed loudly to get their attention. Rick snapped out of it first.

"This isn't over Horatio."

"I agree,… it's far from over."

Rick let out a smug smirk and walked towards the stairs. Horatio called out to him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Where does it look like I'm going? I'm going upstairs."

"Oh no you're not. You see,…. This is a crime scene now Rick, and the last thing we need is for you to interfere. You can come back later after we've done a thorough search of the grounds and neighborhood."

Rick could feel his anger rising.

"Are you telling me what to do in my own house Horatio!?"

Horatio's own temper began to flare as his voice rose.

"Oh for gods sake Rick you don't even live here! This is Yelina's house, so don't try to control her just like you do everything else!"

"Are you calling me controlling!? How dare you!"

Rick began angrily walking back down the few short stairs he had climbed. He was on his way to stand in front of Horatio when Yelina stepped between them.

"Rick, sweetheart, maybe you should go until Horatio and his team check everything out."

Rick looked at her in disgust.

"You're always on his side aren't you Yelina, you dirty little bitch! I'll go, but when I come back, I want my dinner to be cooked how I like it! You understand me!?"

Yelina nervously nodded her head and looked down at the floor. Rick stormed out the front door, slamming it ferociously behind him. Horatio felt his jaw hardening, he had had a right mind to slam his fist into Rick's face. Had his team not been there, he probably would have done just that. Yelina began to once again shake slightly as more tears came to the surface. Horatio immediately took Yelina in his arms. He whispered over into her ear.

"Sit down for a minute sweetheart. I'll be right back, I want to have a talk with you."

She nodded and shakily sat down. Horatio waved for his team to follow him into the front hall.

"Thank you all for meeting me here on such short notice."

They all nodded.

"In case you haven't heard, my nephew… has gone missing."

There were a few gasps, and even Calleigh came forward and placed a hand on Horatio's arm.

"I'm so sorry Handsome."

Horatio let out a sad smile and patted her hand.

"I called you all here because, I need your help more than ever. I need for you to help me bring my nephew home. Bring him home safe and sound."

They all nodded. There were a few choruses of 'of course' and 'anything you need H'.

"Alright Natalia, you and Mr. Wolfe search the perimeter. See if there's anything that a kidnapper might have left behind."

They nodded and walked outside to the front yard.

"Calleigh, you and Eric are going to go check out the Miami Coppelia Ice Cream Parlor on North West 7th street, and the Arcade Odyssey on Southwest 117th street. They're Ray's favorite places for Yelina to take him, check there just in case he ran away."

Eric nodded and headed for the door.

"Don't worry H, I'm sure something' will turn up."

Horatio nodded and watched Eric walk out the door. Calleigh quickly wrapped her arms around Horatio's neck.

"Don't worry Horatio, we will find Ray Jr. I promise we will."

Horatio smiled.

"Thanks sweetheart."

Calleigh nodded and walked out the door after Eric.

"Frank, wait here a moment would you. I've got to have a quick talk with Yelina."

"Yeah sure, take your time Horatio."

Horatio walked into the living room, and saw Yelina staring into space with tears in her eyes. He quietly sat down next to her and waited for her to speak first.

"He was right you know."

"Who?"

"Rick."

"About what?"

"About everything. I am horrible, unfit, and irresponsible mother. I am a worthless stupid bitch."

Horatio quickly grabbed her arms and turned her to face him.

"Don't you ever tell yourself that! You are the greatest mother I've ever known, And I know that Ray Jr. is more than lucky to have you. Rick is just an ignorant bastard who hates the world, and he's taking his frustration out on you. But what I don't understand, is why you would stay with someone like that Yelina? You're a strong independent woman, the strongest I've ever known, A damn fine P.I. Men should be lining up, just to ask for a shot with you, and you settle for a worthless nobody like Rick Stetler!?"

Yelina let out a sad chuckle.

"Rick's really not that bad when you get to know him, and I'm not as angelic as you're making me out to be. I don't deserve to have men kissing the ground I walk on Horatio."

"Maybe you don't think so, but I do. And I think you deserve so much better than what you're getting right now. I know you do."

Yelina blushed slightly and let a small smile cross her beautiful face. Horatio smiled too, and tilted his head downwards shyly.

"Just….Just bring my son home Horatio. You, him, and my mother are all of the family I have left."

"I promise sweetheart, I promise."

Horatio placed a kiss on her cheek before getting up, and walking back into the hallway towards Frank. Horatio opened the front door.

"Let's go Francis."

Frank followed Horatio out the door.

"Where we goin'?"

Horatio slid on his sunglasses.

"We're going to talk to the neighbors Frank. It's broad daylight on a beautiful and peaceful street, someone was bound to have seen something."

**Author's Note 2: Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter, and I swear to god I won't take this long to update next time. :D **


	7. Chapter 7

Kidnapped

Chapter 7

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews for last chapter! I really don't have a lot to say this time. So enjoy a new chapter of kidnapped, and please keep reviewing! :D**

Eric and Calleigh rode to the Ice Cream Parlor on North West 7th street in silence. Eric threw occasional glances at Calleigh while trying to watch the road. He could see that something was obviously bothering her.

"What you thinkin' about Cal?"

Calleigh looked up at Eric with a somewhat somber expression on her face.

"I guess I'm just a little bit worried about Horatio. I mean… what if we don't find Ray Jr., or we don't find him alive? Do you know what that'll do to Horatio? The poor man's already lost so much in his life."

Eric nodded understandingly.

"I know cal, I know. But we can't think like that. We have to stay positive, we have to stay strong. For Horatio's sake."

Calleigh nodded and returned to looking out the window, and Eric still felt like she wasn't telling him something.

"There's something else isn't there?"

Calleigh remained silent.

"Come on Cal. I thought we said we could tell each other anything?"

Calleigh let out a deep sigh and turned back to Eric.

"I'm also worried that Horatio might find out about us. You know that there's that whole fraternization rule at the lab. What if Horatio doesn't think it's a good idea and asks us to stop seeing each other?"

"Well, that's why we're not going to tell him for awhile."

"Well we can't just keep him out of the loop forever. He's the only member of the team whom we haven't told about us yet."

Eric looked over at his lover and smiled.

"I don't want you to worry about that Cal, and do you know why?"

Calleigh shook her head.

"Because, I know Horatio. He's like a brother to me, and I have a feeling that he'll understand."

Calleigh smiled at the Cuban.

"You always to know exactly what to say Eric."

"I know. That's why you love me so much."

Calleigh just smiled and swatted his arm as they continued the search for Ray Jr.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"You find anything Ryan?"

Ryan Wolfe had walked around from processing the backyard to see how Natalia was doing in the front yard.

"Nah nothing, looks like nobody's been in the backyard for a few days, what about you?"

"I just found what looks like a man's shoeprint."

Natalia pointed to the imprint in the muddy grass.

"And over here I have what appears to be a child's shoeprint, which I'm going to assume is Ray Jr.'s."

She pointed to a smaller inprint in the grass.

"Now as you can see, both prints are eventually side by side. They both lead off the front lawn, where some of the mud came off on the sidewalk, go onto the grass by the curb and disappear… for the child. The adult's prints however continue into the street, and then disappear by a set of skid marks."

"So, what your saying is, Ray Jr. was confronted by some man. He walked away with the man, and rode off in his car with him?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"I'll be damned. Just imagine how upset Horatio's going to be when he finds out that his nephew wandered off with a stranger."

"Imagine how upset Yelina's going to be. She'll be hysterical all over again."

Natalia started taking pictures of the shoeprints.

"I'm going to see if I can get a match on what type of shoes the adult male was wearing."

Ryan nodded and watched Horatio and Frank go door to door. He just wondered what kind of monster would take an innocent child.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Horatio and Frank were at the last house that was within range of Yelina's front yard. Horatio knocked on the door. An older Hispanic woman in her late 60's answered it.

"Can I help you boys?"

Horatio spoke up.

"MDPD Ma'am. I'm Lieutenant Caine, and this Sergeant Tripp. We're investigating the possible kidnapping of 6 year old Raymond Caine Jr. Since you live right across the street, we wondering if you've possibly seen anything? The other neighbors weren't so forthcoming."

"Oh my goodness, that's horrible. I'm Maria Maldanado. I'm sorry Lieutenant, I just got home a few minutes ago myself, I've been gone all morning. But my son Carlos has been here all day, you want to talk to him?"

"I would appreciate that, Ma'am."

"Such lovely manners, if only all young people were like you."

Horatio smiled kindly.

"Thank you Ma'am."

The older woman smiled and walked away to fetch her son. Frank turned to face him.

"You've got a way with the dames Horatio, young and old. How do you do it?"

"It's a little thing called good manners Francis, you should try it sometime."

Frank rolled his eyes and Horatio grinned.

"Smart ass."

A buff younger Hispanic man walked up to the front door. He was in his early 30's with a clean shaven head, and donned a large gold cross around his neck.

"Are you Carlos?"

"Who's askin'?"

"MDPD. A young boy was possibly kidnapped about an hour ago."

"And what makes you think that I know anything about that?"

"Because the boy lives right across the street from you. Now did you see anything?"

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."

Frank felt his temper rising.

"Look jackass either tell us what you know, or I'll force it of you!"

"I ain't talkin' to no pigs! So fuck off fatty!"

Frank lunged forward and pushed Carlos. Just when Carlos was about to push back, Horatio stepped in between them.

"Frank go cool off!"

"Horatio this son of a bitch…!"

"GO COOL OFF!"

Frank reluctantly walked away from the porch and stood by the curve to get some fresh air and regain some control of his anger. Meanwhile Horatio continued to talk to Carlos.

"Listen to me and listen good. I am having a very bad day Carlos and I am not in the mood for games, especially not from some lowlife drug dealer who lives with his mother because he's too much of a failure to live in his own home. The only reason I'm not busting you right now is because I have more important things to do."

Horatio reached into his wallet and pulled out a picture of Ray Jr. He put the picture in front of Carlos's face angrily.

"This is the 6 year old boy who lives across the street from you! This is the little boy who could be in unspeakable danger at this very moment. This is my nephew! And if you don't tell me what you saw, I swear to god I will make your life a living hell!"

Carlos just smiled.

"Say what you want. Do what you want. I don't talk to cops."

Horatio put the picture back into his wallet and shook his head.

"You've just made a very bad choice Carlos."

Horatio turned around to face Frank.

"Francis, it looks like we're going to have some company on the way back to the lab."

"Oh this is gonna be fun."

While Horatio had his back to him, Carlos pulled out a pocket knife and raised it to Horatio's back. Frank noticed it.

"HORATIO! KNIFE!"

Horatio spun around and caught it just before it was about to plunge into his chest. He twisted Carlos's hand until he dropped the knife. He turned Carlos around and slammed against the doorframe before cuffing him. Frank joined him on the porch, re holstering his gun. Horatio turned Carlos around and looked him in the eyes.

"And you just made another very bad choice Carlos. You attempted to assault a police officer with a deadly weapon. That could be a good two years."

Carlos's mother had heard the commotion and rushed back to the door.

"What on Earth is going on!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Maldanado, but I'm afraid Carlos here is going on a little ride with us."

**Author's Note 2: Alright, Tell me what you thought guys :D**


End file.
